Cielo
by Bleaked
Summary: Bajo en el cual todo puede y suele suceder…[drabbles]1 cap. ShikaIno


Una colección de drabbles. Habrá varias parejas pero no escribiré yaoi ni yuri. Normalmente será Una pareja por capitulo y los capítulos no serán continuaciones, si no historias completamente diferentes.

Este capitulo sucede en sus anos de la academia. Antes de que se formara el equipo 10, pero aun asi me gustaria pensar que por que sus papas son amigos se llevan bien por que se conocen desde ninos.

**Cielo Gris**

Bajo en el cual, a pesar del clima, se encuentra calor. ShikaIno

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo era gris, las nubes obscuras lo cubrían, y amenazaban con llover.

Shikamaru miraba el cielo de ves en cuando, preguntándose por que demonios no trajo un paraguas. Iba camino a la academia, tarde como siempre, sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, en su cara tenia plasmada una mueca, el clima no ayudaba en nada. El viento soplaba varias hojas en su camino y cada vez era más fresco. Se reprimió por no haber traído un rompevientos.

* * *

Llego en la mitad de la primera hora, Iruka-sensei interrumpió su lectura al verlo ahí parado en la entrada esperando a que le diera permiso de pasar, ya acostumbrado de que llegara tarde, suspiro y lo dejo pasar a su lugar ,sin perder mas tiempo continuo su lectura. 

Shikamaru entro y subió hasta su lugar en la esquina de los asientos de arriba. Mientras caminaba a su lugar escucho las risitas de Naruto y Kiba, quienes habían echo un chiste de su 'afortunado' caso e intentaban no ser escuchados por Iruka-sensei.

Mientras estaba entrando al salón había notado la mirada preocupada de Ino, pero decidió no molestarse en pensar en eso y se sentó alado de Chouji, recostandose en su cansadobrazo para dormir un poco mas mientras esperaba a que se terminara lo poco que quedaba de la primera hora.

* * *

De ves en cuando Chouji lo levantaba moviéndole el brazo o dándole una patada en la pierna. Así, cuando Iruka-sensei se volteaba a la clase o llamaba alumnos al frente a hacer jutsus, Shikamaru se encontraba despierto. 

Cuando llego la hora del descanso, se quedo 30 minutos mas en el salón como castigo por llegar tarde. Cuando por fin salio se acordó que mientras su madre lo regañaba por despertarse tarde y lo apuraba, olvido su bentou con el almuerzo. Por suerte Chouji siempre llevaba raciones extra.

No fue hasta la sexta hora cundo empezó a llover a torrentes, Shikamaru miraba como las gotas chocaban con la ventana y resbalaban, pensaba en como se mojaría en su camino a casa. Suspiro. Que problemático…

* * *

Las clases en la Academia habían terminado y Shikamaru veía desde un área techada como los alumnos sacaban sus paraguas, corrían a sus casas o intentaban meterse en el paraguas de otro. Chouji ya se había ido hace rato. 

Pensando que seria lo mismo si caminaba o corría a casa, decidió por lo anterior y se metió a la cortina de agua fría.

No llevaba ni 2 minutos y sentía como su ropa se le pegaba a la piel. Esto lo fastidio bastante. Shikamaru escucho como una voz conocida lo llamaba.

"¡Shikamaru! "

El susodicho se volteo para ver a Ino caminando apresuradamente, paraguas morado en mano. Cuando llego, hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando le dirigía la palabra.

"¡Acaso estas loco¿Por que andas caminado sin paraguas con este clima¿Acaso te quieres resfriar?"

Dar lata.

Shikamaru solo se volteo a darle la espalda y mientras seguía caminando le contesto.

"No traigo paraguas, y tengo que llegar a mi casa"

Pero Ino no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Shikamaru sintió como la lluvia dejo de mojarlo y miro hacia arriba, solo para toparse con el paraguas de Ino. El paraguas no era muy grande y Ino se estaba mojando. Shikamaru la volteo a ver

"no tienes que molestarte, ya estoy mojado"

"No me importa" le respondió un poco indignada.

Shikamaru suspiro y murmuro "Problemática…" mientras se salía del paraguas y se lo dejaba a ella. Conociendo su manera de reaccionar, no se sorprendió cuando cerró el paraguas y camino junto a el rumbo a distrito en el cual se encontraban sus casas.

"No vas a ser el único que pierda clases mañana" dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Che. Si que eres problemática" respondió, igual con una sonrisa.

* * *

Varias personas de ese distrito dela Villa de Konoha miraban la escena con curiosidad. Una niña con un paraguas cerrado en la mano caminandobajo la lluvia con otro niño, ambos sonriendo a pesar del clima. 

-------------Owari-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por que son momentos como estos los que nos hacen el día y nos llenan de calor.

Nee espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con su opinión sobre el capitulo y como podria mejorar.


End file.
